bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuchiki Battle: Isshoumaru vs Byakuya
Home Sweet Home Isshou was actually back in the Seireitei. Order's from the Jinchuu were to scout the area. "Why me?" He asked. "Be quiet." Awai insisted. "He didn't send just you, since after your latest screw up, he doesn't seem to trust you being alone anymore." Clouds descended from the far heavens, creating a mist in the area. Little Isshou was all alone as he walked along the path, but then... a bell noise was heard. The former head of the once proud Kuchiki appeared visibly to the young boy. "What are you doing here, child?" asked the man. Isshou noticed his partner's absence then he heard the man's voice and looked up. He was face to face with Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya remained with a sense of apathy, as he looked down on the small boy; the one labeled as the 'black sheep' of the Kuchiki. He gave a sigh, "Isshou... I should have known it was you." he stated, as he pointed at him. "Sōkatsui." he declared, shooting a blue orb of reiatsu straight for the child. Isshou hand instinctively reached for his blade, but he was not quick enough and the blast connected with him, hitting him square in the stomach. "Owwww..." He moaned. "Byakuya, what did I ever do to YOU of all people?" "Scatter, Senbonzakura." he stated, as his infamous blade shattered into blade fragments resembling cherry blossoms in the wind. However, all of the blades surrounded and circled Isshou's scalp. Once they disappeared, Isshou's hair was all cut off; he was bald. The blade returned to it's katana form, "There. Now you actually fit the role of your gender, you disgrace." he mocked. "Jerk." Isshou hissed. "You have NO idea how long it takes to get my hair like that!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wig matching his old hair and put it on his head. "And don't call me a disgrace." He drew his blade. "It seems you want to fight..I was just sent here as a scout but since I don't want to die, guess I have no choice." Byakuya pointed his finger at the boy, "Bakudō 61, Rikujōkōrō." he stated, as six bars of heavenly light stabbed their way into Isshou, freezing his movements. "You're done for." he stated, holding his blade at Isshou. "Scatter..." he muttered, as the cherry blossoms stormed the field once more and charged at Isshou. Isshou gripped one of the rod's and applied pressure, breaking the entire spell. Right before the petals hit, he vanished with Shunpo. "Do you take me fore a weakling?" He asked. "Meld Together... Shinkon!" He cried and his blade changed into a pink Katana with a spiked guard and a red and blue clothed hilt. He chuckled as all of time froze. At first, Isshou believed Byakuya was implimenting some sort of time-freeze kidō, but this was incorrect. Byakuya's "image" before Isshou literally split and started to form cubes. Naturally, Isshou's mind could not take the change in dimensional perception as he fell to his knees. "Checkmate." declared Byakuya as his tilted his sword downwards and dropped it. As it melted into the ground, "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." were the words he muttered as large rows of swords lined up beside Byakuya. "Chikei. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." was his final words of order, as the cherry blossoms split and cornered the small boy. With little hesitation, the blossoms forced themselves inside Isshou's mouth, ears, and nose. He screamed and cursed as his internal organs were being cut up. Byakuya closed his eyes, as he smirked, and that was it... as Isshou burst into little pieces of flesh and blood; leaving but a pathetic mess behind. Byakuya's face was riddled with apathy, "To think... one such as yourself... couldn't even reach me with your fang." he mocked, knowing full well that Isshou's tale came to an end.